Dr Mabel
by PrinRue
Summary: Dipper comes down sick one morning, and it's up to Mabel to take care of him- in her own Mabel-y way, of course! Pure sibling fluff.


**Hello, friends! I'm finally back with some fluff! You guys deserve it after that dark and depressing streak I had going, haha. (Seriously, I don't know what that was about. Lo and behold, I have more in the works...) **

**In this one, Dipper comes down sick, and it's up to Mabel to take care of him- in her own Mabel-y way, of course!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There's few feelings in the world like waking up to find your head bounding, stomach twisting, and body aching. Especially when you have plans for the day.

Dipper was no stranger to this feeling. He'd gotten sick plenty of times in his twelve years, but it never got easier. He moaned at the discomfort that comes with sickness, turning over in bed to look around the room.

It wasn't that bright, so it wasn't super late morning. That was good at least. He looked at Mabel's bed across the room, disappointed to see it empty. She must've been already getting ready for their mystery hunt later. Now that he looked around, the backpack they'd packed last night was gone too; she was just waiting for him to be ready.

Dipper grumbled to himself, annoyed with his tendency to always get sick when he had things to do. He threw his pillow over his face, despite knowing he was too hot, clutching it in frustration.

"Yo, Dip! You up yet?" He heard his sister's yell coming up the attic steps, before a moment later a knock sounded on the door.

"Just-" Dipper coughed, his voice a lot hoarser than he would've liked. "Just a minute, Mabel!"

Mabel didn't say anything for a moment, so he wasn't sure she heard. "Mabel?" He said again.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a very frantic sister came running in.

"Dipper! What's wrong?!"

"What? What do you mean? I'm-" More coughing. "Fine!"

"That! That's what I mean! I thought I heard it through the door, but it's so much worse up close!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're sick, Dipper!"

"What? No, I'm not!" _Liar. _

"Yes you are!" Mabel brushed her brother's hair back to feel for a temperature, recoiling at the obvious fever, all while he clawed at her hand to push it away. "Oh, this is worse than I thought!"

"Mabel, it's probably just a-"

"Quiet, you!" Mabel threw the backpack she had on to the floor, taking out the emergency first aid kit they kept in there for their adventures. "Dr. Mabel is here now, and she's _gonna_ be here till you're better. Aha!" Mabel called out in victory as she found what she was looking for. She pulled out an instant cold pack, the kind you squeeze together to freeze chemically. After activating it, much to Dipper's protest, she put it on his forehead.

"Keep that there! I'll be back in a minute." The girl rushed out of the attic room and down the stairs.

Dipper crossed his arms in protest, but didn't move.

_Sick. Why now? Why when the biggest mystery of Gravity Falls was right on the brink of being solved? _The boy sighed. He hated to admit it, but… the cold seemed to be helping. He was definitely a little less nauseous now. Dipper strained his ears, listening for any sign of Mabel; he could make out some clanging from downstairs, but wasn't sure if it was her or some tourists.

A moment later, he heard footsteps making their way up the stairs again. When he got a look at his sister coming in the door, he decided the clanging was her. Definitely her.

"Grunkle Stan needs to get a better food selection," she said to no one in particular, carrying a tray with several dishes on it. Mabel set it down carefully on the bed, beside Dipper. "All I found was a packet of Ramen! Can you believe that? Nowhere near the ingredients needed for the amazing, patented Ma-broth that always makes me feel better."

Dipper just looked at the tray she'd brought, unsure of what to say or think. There was some Ramen, a slice of toast cut into a heart, and a glass of water, stickers covering the cup.

"M-Mabel, you didn't have to-"

"Oh, hush, Dipper. You knew I was gonna do it."

"Yeah… I did." Dipper couldn't help but smile at the gesture. He decided to chance a spoon of the noodles, and when he didn't feel like he was going to throw up, decided it was safe to eat.

Mabel pulled the ice pack off his head, checking his temperature again while he had breakfast. "Hmmm… still warm. I don't think it's a good idea to go out today."

Dipper quickly swallowed the bit of bread he had. "But Mabel, what about our-"

"Hey! I'm the the doctor here! And the doctor says you need to rest!"

Dipper started to argue, but stopped himself. She was probably right. Instead, he just huffed and nodded sharply.

Seeing his disappointment, Mabel leaned over putting her arm around her twin. "Aw, but don't you worry, my patient. You'll be better before you know it!" She smiled, then dropped the "doctor" act for a moment. "And it doesn't matter if it's today, or tomorrow, or next week, Dipper. I'll always be here to go adventuring with you, whenever you want me to. We'll go when you're ready, Dipdop." The act came back. "So don't you go checking yourself out of Pines Regional before you're better, mister!"

Dipper laughed, leaning against Mabel's arm. "Thanks, Mabel. For everything."

"Anytime, broseph. It's just what sisters do."

Dipper yawned, feeling his lack of energy catching up with him. Before he could stop himself, his eyes fell heavy and fluttered shut.

Mabel gently set his head back on his pillow, picking up her food tray. Smiling, she set the ice pack back on him.

"Get better, okay?" Then she left the room, shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

**Hm, I don't really like the ending all that much, but I had no idea how to finish that... hope you all still liked it!**


End file.
